When thin gate oxide devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are adopted for medium and high-voltage applications, it takes multiple processes to overcome problems with respect to electrical performance and integration. Lightly doped well implants are usually employed to optimize the breakdown voltage. For example, a thin gate oxide lateral double diffusion metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor may utilize several light well doping concentrations to increase the breakdown voltage. However, applying a light doping concentration to wells of a thin gate LDMOS uses several photomasks and increases the manufacturing costs of the device.